narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hiden Thief: Target Uzumaki !!!
Anjin Uzumaki was once again, struggling with his nemesis of paperwork in the Taifu Academy when a sensor seal picked up a dark, malevolent chakra entering the grounds. His face schooled into a serious expression, he unbuckled Dusk from beneath his desk and disappeared to the training ground where the signature was located. Yokoshima Hōzuki walked past the gates easily knocking the guards before they could reach the signal. His Killing Intent easily knocked down all the animals close to him. "Sunagakure easily became my puppet and I know about Kumogakure. How they are so against the existence of Reikaigakure and Ikigai. Its time I manipulate them into world destruction" he thought has he walked his way towards the Raikage Office. In a sudden whoosh of displaced air, Anjin appeared in front of the man and called, "Stop! You have no authorization here!" Taking in the sight of the downed guards, he unsheathed his sword. "That aura withing you, who are you young kid, I am here to meet the Raikage I don't want to waste my games playing time with you. Scum off" Yokoshima grinned. "Pssh. Young? I'm probably older than you are. And I am Anjin Uzumaki - and I won't let you get any farther." Yokoshima became aware of Anjin's falling axe kick from behind him. "Uzumaki eh ! you are quite amazing for one. All I have been seeing is Uchiha's running around. I came to question myself whether it was a Uchiha Clan Massacre or the Uzumaki Clan Massacre" Yokoshima said in amazement as he manipulated his shadow to quickly catch and stop the Uzumaki on his tracks. quickly using this movement to bit his thumb and touch the boy before distancing away. "Shadow Imitation? A Nara?... no... a Hiden Thief of some sort..." muttered Anjin as he noted the small, compact seal left on his clothing. Pulling the seal off into the air, he examined the free-floating ink more closely. "Replication/transmission? So this is like your own version of those damn Sharingans." As Yokoshima watched closely, he hurled the web of ink like a shuriken at the invader while making handseals. "Whatever you think of it, once it's in your skin, it will never get cancelled. This Fūinjutsu is better than your Uzumaki Seals" Yokoshima mumbled as he walked backwards evading the ink. Anjin stared wide-eyed at Yokoshima for a minute before, badly startling the man, throwing back his head and laughing long and loud. "Heh," he wiped the back of his hand across his face. "Everyone claims they have surpassed the Uzumaki in Fūinjutsu. But how many have truly surpassed the clan in fūinjutsu? How many people claim to have surpassed the Uchiha in Katon and Dōjutsu? How many, the Senju in Mokuton? There is your answer, my ignorant attacker: next to none. And even in the shattered remnants of the clan I was a prodigy in these arts. This seal," he showed his clothing where the seal once lay, and his hand that removed it; no seal. "is gone. Hiden Thief, you cannot steal the products of my blood, sweat and tears." Anjin unleashed a blinding rain of shuriken at Yokoshima's eyes, as he flicked his sword out of his scabbard and followed close behind the shuriken. "Did anybody tell you to use spectacles ?, the seal I laid are in your hands and they already have made their home to your blood. Anyway forget it, its not like its going to effect the self proclaimed seal master like you" Yokoshima said as his body began to burn bright. "I forgot it as soon as they were destroyed by my Armor of Seals." riffed Anjin as the shuriken melted upon contact, slag remaining in Yokoshima's armor as Anjin released a short-range Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, slamming the man into a tree with an excess of brute force. Yokoshim in his liquified state managed to get uninjured, as he looked at Anjin, "Is that all you got ?". "Nope!" chirped Anjin, making three handseals and using a Lightning Release: False Darkness on the water, badly shocking Yokoshima and immobilizing him. Yokoshima who was in the sky waved at Anjin, his lowerbody was in a gaseous state. He then gave a smile off. "So you turn into liquid and turn into gas. That's kind of cheap." spoke Anjin indignantly as he quickly drew up a piece of paper and began to draw. "A artist in the making eh ?" Yokoshima said delighted as he threw some shurikens at Anjin. "Sealing, doodling, same piece of paper. You know," said Anjin as his own shuriken knocked down the incoming ones, "why doesn't your upper body fall when you do that?" Seal Shadow Clone Technique. Sixteen copies of the paper lay in front of him. The shuriken fell down as it tucked in Anjin making him impossible to move his body. "Now to deal with the clones", Yoko said as he used Secret Technique: Sealing Release to negate the effect os Anjin's Body Enhancement Seals. As soon as he did this Kikaichu's began surrounding Anjin and his clones bodies sucking their chakra. Flaring his chakra, Anjin broke the Shadow Imitation Shuriken and suddenly fell to his knees as the seals were simultaneously released. A silent second passed, then Anjin's chakra surged out of his tenketsu, destroying the bugs as a flickering blue-gray aura surrounded him. Anjin clambered to his feet to look a perturbed Yokoshima in the eye. Much to the Hiden Thief's shock, his eyes had turned completely white. Grabbing the papers and shaking off the bugs, he pulled off the ink and sent it spiralling in manifold arcs towards Yokoshima. "What kind of a joke is this ?" Yokoshiam said as the shurikens passed through his gaseous body. Yokoshima then began to become a giant with his shadow now surrounding the entire field trapping Anjin in the Shadow Imitation Technique. Anjin merely pointed at his no-longer-gaseous body, with the seal design clearly visible in several places on his clothing. "Seal Shuriken aren't really physical things, they are two-dimensional ink patterns held together by chakra. Your chakra body works as well as a solid one for them. Also, to use the Shadow Imitation you need to have more chakra molded than your opponent. And since you've removed the Body Enhancement Seals..." "Let's keep you physical, make this a little more fair." A pair of seal designs flashed. "I hate fighting Hōzuki, and that gas thing is the same concept, and just as annoying." "If you think its annoying, deal with it. Do you think your stupid seals can seal anything. you are wrong, there is no such seal in the world that can seal your opponents birth moves" Yokoshima laughed as the seal proved ineffective. "Well, it's worked on Hōzuki before. Maybe something else you've got stops this version." Anjin shrugged before forming a dragon's head of chakra around his fist and hurling it upwards. "so I guess you really want to destroy my liquification !, then lets make a deal. I will not liquefy nor become a gaseous body, but in return you must give up your lightning release for three hours. Waiting for your choice" Yokoshima said in a business mood. "The main thing that would do is beat Hydrification, so why not? It's not like you're an evil infiltrator who comes to attack the Raikage or anything." "Well, I am glad that you realized that I am not here to cause trouble and as for your decision, I am going to do something special right now, don't worry it won't hurt a bit" Yokoshima said as he dashed forward and settled behind the enemy doing nothing but touching Anjin's arms. "'' Cat Assimilation: Nature Transformation The Element of Lightning eh ! cool, lets commence now''". "It'll do." muttered Anjin, slapping his hand on the surface of the water, before opening with a Storm Release: Laser Circus, calmly directing the bolts in an umbrella effect behind him. Yokoshima laughed, as he did the one handed tiger sign. "Do you think your storm release would work" he said as the storm technique dissipitated in mid air. "Wouldn't know unless I tried, would I?" Anjin shrugged helplessly, before lashing out in a spinning back kick. "Hell no ! Storm release is a combination of Water and Lightning , without lightning your storms wont work !" Yokoshima said as he took the kick with his left hand. "Well, the specs of your affinity-sealing jutsu are unknown to me, so it might not have blocked access to combinations," argued Anjin as he spun around his own leg to deliver another kick to the same side. "Hmpf.... I guess, you don't even know the origin of your kekkei genkai ! your storm release is done by combining and balancing your Water chakra and lightning chakra you can use storm. But without your Lightning chakra, its a waste of time" Yokoshima said distancing himself from the Uzumaki. "Are you stupid? I knew that. I'm in Kumo for God's sake! Your kitty no jutsu thing could've only partially blocked access!" mocked Anjin as he came in again with two kunai. "you know, the mechanism behind the kitty technique ? its far more powerful. The name is used only to make the opponent underestimate the technique" Yokoshima said as he used Scorch Release Armour. Anjin, rolling his eyes, kicked water from his earlier Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave into Yokoshima's face, blinding him with the steam as a kunai, reinforced with a strange sealing design, sank hissing through his armor and into his arm, instinctively raised as a defense. Yokoshima blinded due to the steam, de-activated his armour and took distance from Anjin, making his distance away from kunai in the meantime. "Well, I thought of a new plan, I don't need your assistance any more, Kumo..." Yokoshima said has he vapourised and left towards the horizon, thhinking of his new strategy. "Dude? When do I get my Raiton back? CREEPY DUDE GET BACK HERE!" yelled Anjin, facepalming as the Kumo shinobi finally arrived to find him standing in a small ocean in front of the gates, looking kind of lost.